Mad Robin/Season 16
The buttons for Season 16 were chosen from these buttons with "angry" skills (Berserk, Boom, Insult, Mad Swing, and Rage) who were recently added to the site: * : (4) (6) I(10) f(12) (20) * : pI(4) pI(8) (20) (20) (X) * : (4) b(4) (10) b(12) (Y)& * : (4) (6) b(6) b(20) (Y)& * : oz(10) (4/20) B(X) B(X) q(X) * : f(4) os(6) Gh(9) (V) (W)? * : c(4) B(15) z(18) p(20) s(S) * : (4) G(6) os(8) g(10) (V) For discussions of this season, see the in the . (Note that this page was produced by a Python script that automatically generates the content from a YAML config file, with game data based on queries to the actual site. You can edit it by hand, but those edits may be overwritten in the future. Contact the commissioner if you'd like to suggest changes -- feedback is always welcome!) Division A Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Everything is legal in New Jersey. 25 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Limax is relegated to Division B (and Ruckous then dropped out after the season). Division B Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). blackshadowshade gets a special mention for being the only Division B player not to put New Jersey first. 23 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. blackshadowshade is promoted to Division A, and jimmosk as well when Ruckous dropped out after the season; Squiddhartha is relegated to Division C. Division C Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Four with New Jersey in first again; at least there was more variety in second choices this time. 15 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. kaufman is promoted to Division B, and Matt as well when Ruckous dropped out after the season; TwistedRichie, Hubbub, and alwayslurking are relegated to Division D (and TwistedRichie then dropped out after the season). Division D Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Four unique first choices! Only two picking New Jersey! Most everyone putting New Jersey second meant that one player got their third choice, but not too bad. 17 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Bosco312, Stoooooooo, and dudleypippin are promoted to Division C, and nkmcalli as well when Ruckous dropped out after the season; blinkingline is relegated to Division E. Division E Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). With only five players, it's easier to get everyone one of their top picks, even if they all put New Jersey and Georgia(US) first. Plenty of different second choices -- in fact, there were six equally-optimal allocations, so I rolled a die to pick one of them. 14 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. ElihuRoot is promoted to Division D, and Kaori and gauen as well when Ruckous, TwistedRichie, awesomeusername, and Jeshyr dropped out after the season. Overall Head to head Each game is listed twice, once in each button's row; the scores in the row for the button, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that button's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by total percentage of rounds won.